My Other Half
by MidnightIllumination1222
Summary: Ella is a normal girl, or at least, that's what everyone thinks. What they don't know is that she doesn't dye her hair and she doesn't wear contacts that change her eye color. What they also don't know is that she's carrying secrets deep down... and that those secrets are about to be uncovered. picture credit to Frankiestitches (harunaruchakojunko) on deviantart. ON HOLD!
1. Introduction, info

Ella.

Everyone knows her, the laid back girl with the short spiky white hair and piercing crimson eyes. She always wears a sweatshirt, and she is often seen with her hands stuffed into her pockets. She will talk to anyone, though she prefers talking to her friends, and people are refreshed by how sweet and comforting her voice is. People like how she is so happy all the time and how easy to talk to she is, but they don't know the sadness she feels inside because of how she's suffered. They don't know that she has a twin brother, and they don't know that the separation between her and her twin feels like knives digging deeper and deeper into her heart. She is always surrounded by her close friends, but even they have no idea how much she's been through, they don't even know that with their auras of happiness, they comfort her.

* * *

Hey guys, this is the characterization for my new OC. We are working on characterization in my literature class, and this is what I came up with for Ella. My new story is almost done, I have most of it written already, and chapter 1 is posted! Ella is NOT a Mary Sue, and I am going to fit her in so that it is realistic. If you have questions, feel free to ask. Remember: I do appreciate suggestions, but it is my story, and I don't feel obligated to succumb to your every whim. I am ok with flames, and I am fine with cussing in reviews and PMs.

My friends helped me to write this, gave me suggestions and encouraged me, so I am writing this for them. If your don't like something and diss my friends for their ideas, I am not afraid to tell you to fuck off.

I loved writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it, so have a wonderful week and I will post chapter 1 on this story in a little bit! :-)


	2. Chapter 1

(Ella's POV)

I sighed. "This is the most BORING class EVER!"

"Totally," the kid sitting next to me agreed. "I can't wait until this guy stops running his mouth!"

"Alright class, make sure to hand me your exit tickets on the way out!" The class was set in motion as all the students rushed to leave. I grabbed my stuff and left, escaping the classroom to the fresh air that awaited me outside.

My name is Ella. No, it is not short for anything. At school I am known as Ella Evans, a smartass geek and a full time otaku. My BFF is Janett Frasier, a girl I met when she moved in next door. I introduced her to anime and manga and she was as big an otaku as me before I could say 'creepy cosplayers'. I do have "normal" friends too, ones who have no clue what the word 'otaku' means and think that mangas are comic books I read all the time (I have no clue how I put up with them...), but my real friends (besides Janett) are a bunch of people I met at a local cosplay convention who just so happen to go to my school. They are a funky group, but I love 'em, they remind me of my real home. As I walked toward the big room that is our cafeteria, I paused, thinking about home.

To explain to you where I come from, I have to tell you about something that shouldn't even be possible. Yet here I am.

I am an accident. No, literally, I am the product of when a group of mangakas get drunk and draw random things. Atushi Okubo made me, put me in an unpublished volume and forgot me.

You might be questioning my sanity right now, but I can tell you, I am completely sober. Mostly because I can't legally drink yet...

Why am I here? Why am I in the "real world"? Because Soul and I had a fight over a year ago (like our first big fight) and things were said, so I left. I think that we both regret it, I know I do, but I don't want to go back if he hates me now.

"'Sup Ella?" I heard behind me as my friend Derrick came bounding up.

"Nothing much, you?" I responded, it wasn't exactly a lie...

"I'm excited, I just got the wig I'm gonna use to do my Gajeel cosplay!" I remember last year, after Anime Boston, his last wig disappeared.

"I'm so happy for you, especially with the Halloween convention coming up!" There is an annual Halloween cosplay convention in a town about a half an hour away from here that we are going tip this year, we are doing a group Fairy Tail cosplay that I am really excited about.

"Yeah, I'm really relieved. Anyways, hurry up! Everyone's waiting for you, they're excited to see their costumes!" He informed me, pulling me towards the cafeteria.

I laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." We burst through the door and hurriedly made our way to the rest of our group. They greeted us and immediately asked about their costumes.

When we first started cosplaying together I volunteered to make all the costumes. I've always liked making costuems, and they've always turned out amazing, so everyone was ok with it. They help me get the materials I need and I add my own special touches based on my knowledge of each character. I've also made everyone go to some different classes too, so we are all good at applying things like fake scars, facial hair, eye makeup, fake blood, and some other stuff as needed. Because of all this, I'm super excited for this cosplay, it is the most complex one we've done so far (it's the first one where everyone can go), and we are going to have so much fun!

"Okay, okay. I've got the pictures right here!" I said, pulling out my phone.

I guess I should tell you who is going to be who. My friend Brittany is going as Lucy Heartfilia, Ethan is going as Natsu Dragneel, Jack is going to be Happy, Jonah's gonna be Gray Fullbuster, Jonah's sister Evelyn is going to be Juvia Lockser, Erza Scarlet is being played by my friend Alyssa, Janett and I are being Carla and Wendy, Mary is playing Cana Alberona, Liz is playing Mirajane Strauss, and Alex is playing Rogue Cheney.

"This looks so cool!" Jack practically yelled. Definitely a good Happy ^.^ .

"I'm glad you like it!" I told him. "I have all the wigs ready, and I preordered everything makeup wise, so they should be arriving in the next few days."

"I'm so happy that we are all going this time!" Janett said.

"Yeah, it's way more fun when we're all together!" Mary agreed.

I laughed. "I wonder how many people will give us strange looks this time..." The last time we went to the movies together people were looking at us like we were aliens. Of course, some of us had forgotten to leave our perverted natures at home and were pointing out every 'wrong' thing we saw, causing the others to snicker loudly.

Derrick suddenly got this mischievous gleam in his eyes before asking me loudly "Did you get my 'perfuume' yet?" We all snickered.

"Anyways," I said. "We need to get together to work on our skit! I think that we should do it at my house so you can try on your costumes." They nodded in agreement.

"I have a volleyball game on Friday, and most of you have drama club after school, so why don't we do it on Saturday?" Janett put in.

"That should work," Brittany said. "Any conflicts?" It turns out that Saturday was a good day for all of us, so we picked a time and resumed eating. Nothing to do now but wait.

Soul's POV)

I sighed as I started dejectedly at the far wall of our classroom, completely ignoring Stein. It has been a little over a year since she left. I was able to get my mind off of her for a while, what with fighting Medusa, Arachne, the Kishin, and the rest, but now it's all coming back.

I keep dreaming about her, how happy we were. We were one and the same, her being my other half. I'm not in love with her, of course not! She's my twin though, and I love her dearly.

"You ok?" Maka, my best friend and meister, asked me.

"Yeah, just thinking 'bout Ella... I really miss her."

"I know, we all do. She was my best friend."

"She was pretty cool." Maka chuckled.

"That she was..." We lapsed into silence, both of our thoughts lingering on fond memories.

"We have to get her back, I don't know how much longer I can live like this..."

"Yeah, I agree. We need her back."

"She's making me act so uncool..." we both chuckled sadly.

When Stein finished his lecture we headed into the woods to meet the others at the designated spot we had previously decided on. Kid, Liz, and Patty were already there, we were just waiting for Black*Star and Tsubaki.

We were momentarily stunned when Black*Star stepped into the clearing, for once he didn't yell, whoop, or loudly announce his presence. He just walked up as if, through all his dense-ness, he understood the seriousness that was needed at that moment.

We stood, silently waiting for someone to speak. Patty finally did the honors.

"Why are we standing around here? Don't we need to find El-chan?"

"Patty! Don't be so insensitive! We finally found a way to get to where Ella is, so don't ruin the moment!" Liz chided her sister.

"You did?" Tsubaki asked, looking relieved and happy when she got a nod of affirmation from Kid. Maka and Black*Star also mirrored her expression when they comprehended the news.

"I'm so glad!" Maka said, her face lighting up. She then turned to me, "We'll to see Ella soon Soul!"

It took a minute for the information to settle in my mind. "We're gonna see Ella again?" I asked, sounding a bit like Crona. When Maka nodded happily I smiled, my first real smile in a long time, tears forming in my eyes and dripping down my cheeks.

"Damn," I whispered. "When did I get so sappy?" I chuckled, hiccuping because of my crying. I know that no one blames me for Ella's disappearance, but I blame me. What we fought over wasn't even something important, but I said something that I didn't mean and have been living with the consequences. We are finally going to get her back, I just hope that she doesn't hate me...


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hey, this is a little filler chapter that I wrote based off of the prompt 'it came out of the lake' that we received in my language arts class. Chapter 3 should be up soon, but I decided to put this into the story as well because I liked it so much ^.^ Enjoy! :-)_**

* * *

My dreams haunt me, yet I can't remember why. Looking over at the clock, I can see that it is early. Way to early for me to be up, yet the thought of going back to sleep sends twinges of pain and fear down my spine. 'I think I am going to go out for my morning jog a little early today,' I thought to myself as I pulled on sweats and my 'Keep Calm And Call Me King' OHSHC shirt.

As I slowly ran down the road I noticed how peaceful it was, not that I expected it to be bustling at 4:30 in the morning. I turned onto the road that leads to the woods. There is a lake I always go to during my jog, I don't even know why, but I discovered it on my first day here and have unconsciously made my way there every morning since. This morning isn't any different, so I unceremoniously made my way there.

I ran about three laps around the lake before I noticed it. When I saw it, I was amazed. It was beautiful, magical, like something out of a fairy tail. It whispered to me, and when I stopped to look at it, I gasped. It was an amulet, icy blue in color and vivid in decoration. As I watched, it seemed to change, the colors darkening until, bit by bit, they formed a face.

"Death," I whispered, close to tears. The Grim Reaper, it seemed, wasn't done with me yet.

(flashback)

"Come on Ella! Let's go play by the lake!" My twin yelled to me.

I giggled and took off running. "Okay, catch me if you can!" I called over my shoulder.

"Whoa, not cool! You cheated!" He laughed, running after me.

We ran until we reached the large clearing in the middle of the small forest behind our mansion that contained a beautiful, shimmering, lake.

We played for a while, longer than we should have perhaps, but we didn't care. We liked being together, and besides, we hated the mansion. Our parents ignore us, they always have better things to do than take care of their own kids, and the butlers and maids only give us their sympathy (which we don't want), but we have each other, so it doesn't matter.

When we were tired of playing we sat by the lake, staring into its depths. We don't need words to make each other happy, he knows that just his being near is a comfort to me, and I know that my being near is a comfort to him.

When the face appeared, it didn't surprise us. It was like we were expecting it, in a way. He was scary, like something out of your worst nightmares, but we weren't afraid, he didn't mean us harm.

He said that he knew about our powers, the ones that had caused us so much pain, and that he wanted to help us. We had nothing to lose, there was nothing for us in that mansion so full, yet so empty, lonely.

We got up and stepped into the lake. "You will be happy in your new lives," he promised.

And we were.

(end flashback)

I sank to my knees, oddly comforted. He was coming for me. I knew that now. But when? Is he still mad? I don't know. All I know is that I need to be ready. Ready for anything.


	4. Chapter 3

The rest of the week passed pretty quick, and before I knew it, it was Saturday morning. Everyone else was coming at 10 am, but Janett came bursting through my door at 7:30.

"I'm home!" She yelled, sitting on top of me and shaking me so I'd wake up.

"Why do you have to wake me up so damn early?!" I mumbled, slapping her with my pillow.

"Because." Was her prompt reply. "Now come ON! I'm awake, so you should be awake too!"

"I hate your logic." I grumbled as I dragged myself out of bed.

She grinned, "I know!"

I chuckled from the floor as I tried to go back to sleep. I said 'I dragged myself out of bed' as in 'I fell out of bed'. Technically, I did get out of bed...

"Come on Sleeping Beauty! We need to get ready!" She was pulling me out of my room by my feet now.

"We can do that in an hour, so let me sleep!"

"Nu-uh, and besides, I already made breakfast!" I inhaled deeply.

"Well, I do smell bacon..." She knew she had won, it showed on her face as I stood up, still half asleep. I looked at the plate waiting for me at my kitchen table.

"Mm, eggs, toast, and bacon!" I said instantly perking up.

Because I live by myself, Janett decided to take it upon herself to 'take care of me', which means waking me up before the sun rises and bribing me with bacon. I appreciate the thought, but I would appreciate it even more if I could sleep until at least 9:30.

As I stuffed my face we made a list of what needed to be done before the others arrive.

I'll vacuum if you'll clean the bathroom." I told her.

"Alright. And I'll do the dusting while you do the snacks."

"Ready? Break!" I said teasingly. She chuckled as I put my dishes in the sink. I grabbed Janett's IPod and put Resonance by T.M. Revolution on repeat after plugging it into her surround-sound speakers.

Tsunaida tamashii no ha ga mune wo sasu nara

Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga ima kikoeru ka

I hummed along as I worked, and I laughed when Janett started singing along. When I joined her, I suddenly remembered something.

(flashback)

Soul and I were hanging out, sitting on the lawn of our childhood home. It was before we left, before we enrolled at DWMA. We were listening to music, one rock song then one classical song, alternating, the way we always did. We had memorized every song on that playlist, and we always sang along with the words. We had just reached my favorite song, Papermoon by Tommy Heavenly, when Soul suddenly jumped up.

"Come on," he said, smiling broadly.

"What?" I asked, bemused.

"Come dance with me!" I laughed and took his outstretched hand. As we 'danced' (we were young, we didn't really know how...) we laughed, it was very fun. When the song ended we were out of breath. As we plotted back down onto the grass I looked over and smiled at him.

"That was fun," he said, out of breath.

"Yes," I replied, smiling.

We sat in silence for awhile, listening to our music and basking in the sunlight.

"Soul?" I said, staring at the mountains in the distance.

"Yeah?"

"Today was so fun. Let's stay together forever so we can have more fun days like this!"

He laughed and smiled at me. "I'm glad you feel that way, but it's not like I'm ever gonna let you leave me all alone."

I smiled back and giggled. "I'm never gonna leave you! I love you!"

"I love you too Ella."

(end flashback)

"Ella? Ella are you okay?" I suddenly felt someone shaking my shoulder.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked when I realized that it was Janett.

"That's my line. I came in here to ask you which rooms I should dust and found you staring off into space with tears running down your cheeks." She informed me worriedly.

I raised my hand to my cheeks and found that there were indeed tears running down them. I remembered the flashback and bust into tears. "Oh Ella," she said as she pulled me into a hug. "There, there, it's ok."

When I was finished crying Janett didn't ask me what was wrong. She knows that I will only tell her what I want to tell her in my own time, but I am afraid that this is one thing that I won't EVER be able to tell her...

I smiled sadly at her. "I-I'm ok... let's just get back to work."

"Okay," she said, giving me a curious look. Just because she won't as doesn't mean she doesn't want to know.

We lapsed into silence and got back to work, and before I knew it, it was 10:15. I had waited to do the snacks because I knew that if I did them first thing then Janett and I would have eaten them all before nine, so I was working on that when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I heard a yell from the living room.

"'Kay, I'll be there in a sec," I yelled back.

I could here them from the kitchen, and had to smile to myself at the ridiculousness of my dorky friends.

"Wow! What a nice place!" I heard Alyssa say.

"Thank you!" I replied as I walked into the room. "Do you like my posters?"

"Yes!" Came the instant reply. I have posters for different anime on all my walls, plus trinkets (action figures, plushies, pendants, etc.) stationed on shelves covering up lots of my walls.

I laughed. "I thought you would. Snacks anyone?"

"Yes please!" Everyone was quick to respond. They followed me into the kitchen and I told them to help themselves.

"So, where are your parents?" Came a sudden question.

"Well," I said, scratching the back of my head uneasily. "I'm not exactly on good terms with my, so I live alone."

"Oh." Awkward silence...

"But it's okay, I mean, I have you guys, right?" Janett must've seen that I was about to cry, because she was quick to but in.

"Of course!" She said, shooting the others a look.

"Of course!"s and "We're always her for you!"s and a few other things were instantly coming out of my friends' mouths. I smiled in appreciation, then changed the subject.

"So, who wants to try on their costume first?" I asked.

(Soul's POV)

This is it. Today is the day. We are going to get Ella back today! I almost don't believe it, it's been so long... but whatever happens, I am NOT going to let myself regret this day. I am going to makes things right, whatever it takes. I love Ella with my whole heart, she is a part of me, and she is a part that I am not going to let go of.

Though we leave to go to the other world at noon, Kid insisted that we learn about it first. He is going to give us a mini-lecture, more like a briefing, so we can be prepared. That is why we are at the DWMA at nine in the morning on a non-school day.

"Okay," Kid said. "Let's get started."

It was pretty interesting, his lecture I mean. Basically the world is similar to ours, but slightly more advanced. Though, there we are something made up by what they call the 'Japanese' and are part of an 'anime' and a 'manga'. Apparently the people of that world have watched our daily lives for the last year (CREEPY) and have made up stories about us that aren't true (fanfiction- even creepier, I am not going to kill Maka! If anything, she is going to Maka-Chop me to death...)

Kid also said that because being albino in that world is unnatural she probably changed her appearance. So, we have to have Maka find Ella's soul (no pun intended).

We finished our 'briefing' at ten after eleven, so we have to wait for almost an hour before we can leave... This is so nerve-wracking!


	5. Chapter 4

Dedicated to my friend Ethan, it's his birthday and this is what he asked for! :-)

(Ella's POV)

"Alright, come on out!" I said, we were all waiting for Robert. He was the last to put on his costume. As I looked around, I felt a bit happy inside. I saw my friends talking and laughing, I saw their smiling faces, and I remembered.

(Flashback)

"Come on Maka! Come on Soul!" I yelled, banging on the door of their apartment. "We're going to be late!"

"Coming!" Maka yelled back. She appeared at the door, wearing a simple green spaghetti-strap dress with her hair down and curled at the ends. Soul appeared next, in his red and black pinstriped suit with his hair in its usual disarray.

"We really need to get you a new suit," I teased him.

"I could say the same for you," he replied, gesturing toward my matching black and red pinstriped dress.

"Stop bickering, they're waiting for us!" Maka intervened, smiling at our childish actions.

We walked down the almost empty streets of Death City until we reached or reaper friend's mansion.

"Oi! You're here!" Patty yelled when she opened the door, glomping on Maka in greeting before disappearing down the hallway. We heard the distinct sound of Kid yelling soon after.

Soul, Maka, and I sweat-dropped when we saw a pissed off Kid with asymmetrical underwear glued to his head chasing after Black*Star, who was laughing so hard he had trouble running faster than Kid.

"I don't think I want to know," I said.

"Where did he even GET the underwear?" Maka whispered, dismayed.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Soul whispered back.

"Come on in!" Liz said, suddenly appearing with Tsubaki at her side.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive Black*Star's actions!" Tsubaki said, bowing to the four of us.

"It's okay!" Liz said, waving her hands to let the tall girl know that it really was fine.

"Argh! Black*Star! I swear I'm gonna kill you!" Maka, Soul, and I busted out laughing. After another run through the house from the troublesome two Liz and Tsubaki joined in.

"The dumbasses!" Patty yelled, returning from wherever she had disappeared to. "I glued the underwear to Kid's head!" She loudly whispered the last part, swaying a bit, letting us know that she was already about half drunk.

We just laughed harder, and it took us a while to finally stop. I looked around and smiled. 'This is where I truly being,'I thought to myself.

(end flashback)

"Ella? You okay?" I heard.

"This is the second time today!"

"Is she feeling okay?"

"I think so, she hasn't said differently..."

I looked up to see my friends' worried faces. 'Crap! Not again!' I thought, sitting up.

"Sorry," I said, trying to reassure them that I was okay. "I'm fine, I was just a little out of it for a second there."

"You sure? We can do this a different day..."

"No! I'm fine, really! Let's just get to work on our skit."

"Okay..." they didn't look convinced, but we started working on our skit anyways.

_'Phew...' _I thought._ 'That was close, but I'm gonna have to be more careful not to space out again...'_

_'Ella?'_ I stiffened. T-that voice! It couldn't be, could it?

_'Ella!'_ But how? How is he in my head?

_'Ella, it's me, Kid! We're all worried about you...'_ Worried? About me?

_'We miss you Ella! Especially Soul...'_ W-why? Why would Soul miss me? I thought that he hates me...

_'We are coming to see you, we want you back!'_ T-they want me back? They miss me? They aren't mad?

_'We love you Ella, you're our friend- no, you are a part of our family. We will see you soon, be ready.'_ Oh no, they are coming?! I can't deal with this now, I'm not ready! Oh Death, what am I gonna do?! Ugh, just don't think about it! I've got to focus on my friends!

* * *

(Soul's POV)

"Well?" I asked, curious, hoping for the best.

"She knows that we are coming, but I picked up a lot of turmoil inside of her..."

"Turmoil?"

"She... thinks that you hate her."

"Shit..." I felt discouraged, she thinks I hate her?!

"So what?" Liz suddenly piped up. "We just have to go and prove her wrong!"

She didn't know it, but her words gave me courage. We will go there, and I will make things right!

_'Damn,'_ I thought. _'Being cheesy it's so uncool...'_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So sorry about everything... I'm just getting back into the swing of things! Haha ;D anyways, this fic is actually being incorporated into my novel, which has yet to be named. I'm hoping to get it out within the next couple of years, so if you like this I'd love to see what you think of it! Because of this, updates for this story may or may not happen, depending on if you guys motivate me! I'm working to try to update other fics, plus start adding in some new Homestuck fics! GamKar is my current obsession haha (noting that anyone who loves Homestuck is free to PM me and we can have awesome convos and rps, and those that don't know what it is, I highly recommend it!). Um, I have had a really tough year, so some of my newer stuff I may be motivated to make really angsty, but other than that I hope y'all enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my goodness! I don't even know what happened I had a derp moment and uploaded the wrong thing! Ugh lol, I'm an idiot xD anyways, that was part of a chappy from my fic _To Start Anew, _which I ended up changing into something else. Anyways. Idek. Again, sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
